


Love in the Brain

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, after SVS Redux, can be read as romantic or platonic, patton cries, short fanfic, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Patton goes to apologize to Logan for his rude behaviour during the SvS Redux episode.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Love in the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> I MISSED MY BABY SHIPS

Patton took a deep, long sigh as he stopped in front of the other side's door, holding a plate of his favorite snacks, biting his lip out of nervousness. He had to apologize, now that Janus was settled and Roman was feeling a bit better. He just... had to.

But ugh! He felt so anxious!

After a long and deep breath, Patton rose his hand and knocked on the door, waiting silently as he moved back and forward by the balls of his feet. The door stayed close for a few seconds, and when it opened, Patton almost died simply because he was feeling so guilty since last night's events.

And Logan, well, he didn't help at all, raising his eyebrow and checking Patton out like he was judging him. Like he... always did.

"Yes?" the logical side asked, with his usual disinterest, and Patton swallowed thickly before he raised the donut plate, showing it to Logan with a small pout on his lips.

"I made you crofter donuts" he whispered with a baby-like voice, moving the plate a little in front of Logan, who raised his eyebrow even higher before he sighed and opened the door wide for Patton.

"Come in."

Patton breathed hard in relief and grinned, making his way inside Logan's room and placing the donuts down on his desk, careful with the papers on top of it. It was just like Patton remembered, with the dark blue walls and the galaxy-like ceiling, the large bed, a bunch of papers and boxes and everything Logan needed to process the thoughts that came into Thomas' mind.

Oh, how he missed him!

"I believe you are here to apologize, as you usually do" Logan said, closing the door after Patton came in, sitting on his chair and taking a donut so he could eat it. Patton looked at him shyly and sat on the bed, in front of Logan, nodding nervously.

"Yeah... I mean... I was really rude to you last night and I really wanted to say I'm sorry" he mumbled, playing with his hands, looking down so he didn't have to face Logan. He didn’t want Logan to be mad at him. "I've... been very mean to you in the last few... months."

"Oh, you mean like how you didn't call me for the court room scenario, or how you didn't want me to help fix Thomas' problems with the duke, and how you shut me up last night because I was contradicting your thoughts about taking care of other people?" Logan asked, rudely, and Patton winced softly, looking away towards the side as he felt his eyes tearing up.

"Y-yeah..."

"Patton, are you crying?"

"N-no..."

Logan let out a sigh, a deep one, and Patton closed his eyes and covered his mouth when a soft squeak came out of it, between a sob and a whine. He heard Logan standing up and curled up on himself, really not wanting to see Logan's hurt face in front of him.

"Patton, look at me."

Logan's voice was calm, and there was a hand on Patton's knee that immediately calmed him down. He slowly, ashamedly moved his head to face Logan, letting out another sob in the process, and Logan let out such a heavy sigh that even Patton felt the weight leaving his shoulders.

"Patton, how are we going to have an adult, honest conversation if you keep crying every time you do something you don't like? And when are you going to actually think before suffering the consequences of your actions?" Logan asked, like a mother teaching a child a lesson, and then raised his hand, caressing Patton's cheek and wiping the tears that fell down his eyes. "I'm not upset Patton. I understand why you did what you did. But if you are going to keep hurting yourself, and others, with your decisions, maybe you should stop and think about what is actually happening."

"You're... not mad?" Patton whispered, sniffling and wiping his eyes, and Logan smiled softly at him.

"No. I can't stay mad at you Patton" he said, in all honesty, sighing and brushing Patton's hair back while wiping his tears away. "Honestly, I can't "stay" any emotion because that's not how I am. All I know is that you are my oldest friend, and the one I trust the most, even if we sometimes disagree. And I also know that all you do is for love, and for the well being of others. But just like you hurt Thomas for being too selfless, you are hurting yourself too. And you are hurting others. And that's not good for anyone."

"It's not" Patton whispered, his bottom lip trembling as he held onto Logan's hands. "I don't wanna hurt anyone Lo..."

"I know... I know" Logan said, gently pulling Patton closer and enveloping him in a hug. Logan wasn't one for affection, but when it came to Patton, he would never deny him anything. "And you won't hurt anyone on propose, ever. But sometimes, it happens, and you have to learn how to deal with it. Not everyone will be like me Pat."

"I know... that's why you are the best" Patton whimpered, hugging him tight, squeezing him and gripping onto his shirt as tightly as he could. "You're the best Logan! I'm so sorry I hurt you! I love you so much!"

"I know Patton..." Logan said, chuckling softly and rubbing his back. "I know..."

"... Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Whichever one I want?"

"Yes Patton, we can watch Sponge Bob Square Pants the Movie."

"Yay!"

Logan shook his head and sighed as Patton put on the movie, both of them changing into their onesies. He wasn't good with feelings, he wasn't good with emotions, and he surely wasn't good at advices related to those, but he would never deny Patton any type of comfort.

He loved him too, too much.

Even if he didn't understand it quite well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
